Neonates and other healthcare patients are often administered fluids such as medications, nutritional fluids and supplements via enteral fluid delivery, commonly utilizing delivery systems including fluid containers, syringes, feeding tubes and other components. These components are often interconnected by connectors or couplings such as Luer connectors, or the more recently developed ENFit connector (ISO Standard 80369).
In some embodiments, these enteral connectors or couplings may include outer housing geometries with recesses or areas that could retain small quantities of unused feeding fluids that might allow for bacteria colonization or contain other potential contaminants. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/844,956, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a vented male ENFit enteral coupling or connector having a housing structure with drainage passages or vents to eliminate or reduce the likelihood of retaining feeding liquids or other contaminants in the outer housing. Further improvements in the field are desirable, and it is to the provision of cleaning swab devices and methods for enteral couplings or connectors that the present invention is primarily directed.